It Just Feels Right
by YRUBuggin
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life until one day her entire world came crashing down. She expected it to be hard, she expected it to be trying, but what she didnt expect was to fall in love.
1. The Worst Day

She walked through the busy night streets of Tokyo. The city that never slept, among others. The sound of the people whizzing past her, whether they were in a hurry or just enjoying the sites. Time seemed to stand still for her tonight. On the outside, she looked like a young girl, beautiful, exotic, and natural. You would never be able to tell that something was plaguing her. The unfortunate events that took place had her wondering why she had even been brought into this world. Everything seemed to have just slipped from her grasp in a matter of 24 hours. What did she do wrong? How could her entire life fall apart like this? Looking down at her feet, she thought about what her life had been like before this day.

She had the perfect job, which she had always worked hard for. Just because she wasn't like all the other girls who worked there. Just because she wouldn't sleep her way to the top to get what she wanted, she would rather have kept her dignity and her self worth than subject herself to the man she for so long called her boss. Her fists now clenched at her sides. She had to push that thought out of her mind.

She had the perfect fiancée. Or so she thought. He was always there for her through her hard times. So loving, caring, and understanding. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't caught him at the bar with his hands all over the girl who had started this whole mess to begin with. Her eyes became glazed with anger. All she could think of was 'Why me?'.

This wasn't even the worst of her day. To top everything off, she just found out that her father had lost his battle with Cancer this morning. She had a hard time believing this was real. Her father was such a loving man. Always put others before himself. Always willing to help someone. He would give his heart to a complete stranger if it was needed. He didn't deserve to die. The thought of her father was what killed her the most. He was like her savior. Always there for her. If she had a problem, he had a solution. If she had trouble with homework, he had the answers for it. If she had trouble with a boy, he would let her know that there were others out there. Her eyes filled with tears. But she refused to let them fall. Even after the horrible day she had, she had to stay strong for her mother, and for her little brother.

But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to go home, she refused to face reality. The reality that was now her life. What would she do about her apartment? How would she pay the bills? What about her engagement party that was coming up in a week? How would she explain to her family that her fiancée wasn't the man they all had thought he was? And how would she support her mother and brother now without a job? Her father was the one who brought in the money. She was completely useless and lost.

Her gaze never left her feet, as she now held her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She sniffed lightly, still struggling to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. Her heart was broken, her confidence was shattered, her head was throbbing with pain, and the lump in her throat made it hard for her to breath. Through it all, she refused to feel pity for herself. She was strong, she could get through this some how. Some way she would find her way back to being happy. Some day, things will get back to the way they were before the sun had risen that day. She sighed thinking that today would have been a great day to just stay in bed. She silently wished that she hadn't even woke up at all this morning. Things would have been so much better if she had just died. No! What was she thinking? She was acting so weak. Was her spirit that easy to shatter?

She shrugged to herself, her mind in a complete daze as she stopped paying attention to where she was even walking. Slowly she began to cross the street, sighing to herself. Almost home. Only a few more steps and she would be at her front door. A few more steps and this nightmare of a day would be over. A few more steps and-

BEEEEEPP!

Her concentration was broken suddenly as she jumped back about a hundred feet raising her head at the classy car in front of her. God, was she stupid enough to not look both ways before crossing the road! Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as she clenched at her shirt staring at the tall man who was beginning to get out of the car.

There he stood, there was a look of concern on his face as he examined her. His long white hair flowed over his shoulders. His amber eyes piercing through her chocolate brown ones like a dagger. The dog ears that adorned his head twitched. Obviously he was a hanyou, which were pretty common in Tokyo. Entranced by his stunning good looks and the professional way he was dressed, she had finally brought herself to speak until he beat her to the punch.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid wench? Don't you look both ways before you cross the fucking road? Get out of the way, or else I'll run you over for real!" The man spoke harshly. Her eyes widened as she shook her head. What else could go wrong today? Her stare became deadly as she just lowered her head once again and finished crossing the street. Just as she was thinking nothing else could go wrong, she nearly gets killed. Well, that blows that theory. As she walked, the man watched for a moment, shaking his head.

"Stupid Bitch." There was a sound of the cars waiting behind him beeping the horn impatiently for him to move. Rolling his eyes he turned and gave them the finger before stepping back into his car speeding off.

Although she would have rather been any place right now than alone in her apartment, she came to the conclusion that in her state mind at the moment, it wasn't a good idea. She walked to her front door digging through her purse to find her key. Her stomach began to turn and her face turned pale when she couldn't find it. She got down on her knees now throwing everything in her purse to the ground.

"God no please, PLEASE!" She cursed herself. She had lost her key to get inside. She lowered her head as she began to rub her temples. She sat down on the pavement and leaned her head back against the door. As she closed her eyes, a passer by had dropped a dollar in her lap, obviously thinking she was homeless. She looked up giving the snotty girl a nasty look. She couldn't sleep outside. Reaching into her purse, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the only number that came to mind. She put the phone to her ear as the sweet voice she was waiting to hear flooded the other line. A slight smile came to her face as the one person she knew could help her feel better at a time like this answered.

"Sango, I have a problem."


	2. Face The Day

The next morning was some what of a daze as the night before was pretty sleepless for her although her best friend had done her best to take her mind off what had happened. She felt guilty sleeping. She felt undeserving of something as wonderful as sleep. She sat up slowly, her head felt like she had been out drinking all night. She looked out the window gazing at the beautiful day. Beautiful day. It was hardly a beautiful day to her. It seemed as if the sun was taunting her, laughing in her face, making her feel like the scum of the earth. Her heart felt cold and empty as she remembered how she explained everything to Sango. Losing her job, her fiancée, and her father. And on top of that almost getting killed by that rude but handsome stranger. She barely had the motivation to get off the couch which she had spent the night on. If she could have her way, she would just let herself waste away never moving from that spot. But she knew that today, she had to start putting her life back together. Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman who had been so kind to her appeared from her kitchen.

"Well, good morning Kagome." She glanced down at the fancy watch on her wrist. "Its not like you to be up so early on a Saturday." Sango smiled a bit. Deep down, she knew Kagome had not slept much. But, she figured she would try to make it seem like a normal day. She wanted to act how she normally would around her friend. She thought that if the first thing Kagome heard when she woke was 'How are you feeling' or some other sort of pity statement that it would just make matters worse. Sango and Kagome had been like sisters since the day they first met in 5th grade. Sango was always the strongest one out of the two, physically at least. Every girl was afraid to mess with her, as well as almost every boy. If there ever had been anyone who even thought about causing trouble with Kagome, Sango would see to end it. There was just something about their personalities that clicked from day one. Over the years, they had experienced everything together. Sango was a very successful lawyer. But her job was demanding, and judging by the way she was dressed, she most likely had to work today. She had a cup of coffee in her hand as she sat next to Kagome on the couch, taking a small sip before setting it down on her coffee table. "So what are your plans for today?"

Kagome shrugged a bit, trying desperately to hide the sadness in her eyes. "Well, I guess the first thing I'll do is go and check on my Mom and Souta. After that, I'll be making my way to the unemployment office…Ugh." She dreaded going there. It was never a walk in the park.

"Kagome, why don't you just let me talk to my boss at the firm. I'm sure he could offer you a job as a Receptionist for the time being."

"No, I have to do this on my own. It's the only thing that I think will help me get through this. Besides, I need to learn how to walk on my own two feet again…well at least that's how it feels." She shrugged.

"If you say so." She had to laugh a bit. Kagome was as stubborn as ever. Nothing would change that. She would always be stubborn. But Sango had to admire her heart. Even though the day before was horrible, she managed to stay strong. She managed to keep that loving tone of voice that could comfort anyone's cold heart. She smiled, changing the subject.

"Ya know, I talked to Miroku this morning. He said that if you were feeling lonely, he would be happy to assist you in making that feeling vanish." She laughed as Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku was just the man to say something like that. He was the biggest pervert in the world, a full fledged hentai. He was constantly hitting on girls. Whether it be groping them or asking them to bare his children, he was always on the move. But he was a good friend of theirs and always knew how to make Kagome laugh. Especially when him and Sango went at it. There had been many times when Miroku would cop a feel, and the end result would be a nasty blow to the head from Sango. In a way, it was completely adorable. Kagome knew that there was something between them. Miroku was secretly in love with Sango, and something told her that Sango returned the feeling, but was just to hard headed to admit it.

"Well, you let him know that it wont be necessary." Kagome couldn't help but smile a bit. She knew Miroku meant well. He really didn't know any other way to comfort someone.

"Ok, I'll tell him." Sango finished up what was left in her coffee cup as she stood up, fixing her jacket. "Unfortunately, I have to go to work today. Only for a few hours though. I'm working on a very important case. But, make yourself at home. And I should be home around 3. Maybe later on tonight we could go out. Maybe have a girls night?" She smiled some leaning down to give Kagome a comforting hug as Kagome smiled and nodded. "Good luck today, don't stress yourself out too much." She smirked, grabbing her purse and a huge stack of folders as she headed out the door.

Kagome sighed, finding herself alone once again. At times like these, it was hard to be alone. The second Sango had left, she found herself thinking about her problems. Shaking her head, trying to put herself in a positive mood, she stood up off the couch. She was ready to face the day. Little did she know what a day it would be.


End file.
